Angel in the Power Lines
by grednforge23
Summary: When Dean gets a call from Cas while he's eating dinner, he doesn't know what to expect. This sure isn't it though.


Angel in the Power Lines

It started as a normal night for the Winchester boys. Sam was doing research on their newest case while Dean was in the process of eating some leftovers from their dinner the night before and watching some shit reality show. Right as he was about to take a big bite of his food, Dean's phone started to ring. He dropped his food with a sigh. Dean didn't look away from the screen as he picked up the phone and flicked it open. "Talk ta me."

There was a soft voice on the other end. "Dean..?"

Dean perked up a bit, eyebrows furrowing. "Cas?"

The angel gulped before sighing. "I need help…"

There was what sounded like a bunch of feathers fluttering on the other side of the line and Dean could almost hear him wince in pain. He pulled his boots on quickly, keeping his phone between his cheek and his shoulder. "I'll be right there. Where are you?"

Sam looked over at Dean, an eyebrow raised, but Dean just waved him off.

"I uh… Don't exactly know… I'm in the same state, but I don't know what city I'm in or near…"

Dean resisted the urge to groan, trying to keep himself calm and comforting for Cas' sake. "Is anyone with you?"

"No, I'm by myself.."

"Are there any landmarks around that you can see? Anythin that might help me find you?"

There was another shaky sigh before he responded. "There's a water tower but I can't see what it says…"

"Anythin else?"

"Um, a house not too far away… Within eyesight… Colonial looking… American flag out front… About a dozen pink flamingos in the front yard…"

"A dozen?"

"Yes."

Dean nodded. "Ok. I'll be there as fast as I can. Ok?"

"Alright… Please hurry…"

"I will, I promise."

The call clicked off and Dean grabbed the keys to the Impala. "I'll be back, Cas is in some sort of trouble."

"Be careful."

"Well duh." With that he was out the door and almost sprinting to his car, eager to help the angel in distress.

Not long after he was on the road. Any time he'd find one he'd stop and ask people around the area about a house with a bunch of pink flamingos, but everyone just looked at him like he was crazy. After a few hours he got another call from Castiel.

"Dean? It's getting cold and I can't feel my toes…"

Dean winced and kept driving, still looking around for a water tower. "I'm lookin babe, I promise. I'm lookin as fast as I can."

There was a sigh and he heard feathers fluttering again. "... Can you stay on the phone with me this time?"

"Of course." It didn't take a second for him to respond. "This way you can tell me if you see me. Ok?"

"Alright."

For a few minutes neither of them said anything, just listening to each other breath before Castiel's breath hitched. "There's a car."

Dean looked around quickly and grinned when he saw a water tower and a bunch of pink flamingos. "I see flamingos. Where should I stop?"

"Go past the flamingo house about a minute then stop."

Dean did as instructed before stepping out and looking around. "Where are ya Cas?"

He heard the feathers nearby, but he couldn't pinpoint where. Then he felt something tickle his nose. He looked down to see black feathers scattered around the ground before looking up.

The sight would have been funny if it wasn't so sad. Castiel's black wings were tangled in the power lines, causing the angel himself to be upside down. His tie was hanging in his face and he was desperately trying to keep his shirt tucked in to his pants, a deeply embarrassed flush on his cheeks. "... Please don't laugh…"

Dean's eyes widened further as he looked him over. "Holy crap… How did this happen?"

Cas shifted a little, a few more feathers drifting to the ground. "I was coming to see you and... Hit some turbulence... The next thing I knew I was stuck like this..."

Dean looked over the scene for a second before sighing softly. "I'm gonna have to call Sammy… Get'im ta get a ladder…"

Cas frowned, wiggling a little. "Do we really need to bring Sam into this?"

Dean nodded. "If I could do it myself I would, but I don't have a ladder and I'm not gonna leave you alone."

Castiel sighed. "I appreciate the thought but I'd rather not have your brother see me in such a compromising position."

Dean smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Cas cut him off. "If you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut."

Dean obeyed but couldn't help but grin. "So should I just call Sam? You look pitiful and cold and I wanna help."

Cas grumbles but nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning as Dean talked to his little brother. He explained the situation quietly, trying to muffle the sound when Sam started laughing, "He's stuck in the _power lines?_ "

"Yes now will you just get a ladder and get over here so I can get'im down?"

"Aww, you wanna get your little angel down?" Sam cooed, smirk clear in his tone.

"Yes I do. Now can you stop bein an ass and get here?"

Sam snickered. "Alright. just let me know where you are and I'll be there as soon as I can get a ladder."

"Alright. See ya."

Dean clicked the phone off and texted him the address of the flamingo house before sighing and rubbing his face. Cas wiggled a little in a meager attempt to get in a more comfortable position. "I take it he's coming?"

Dean nodded, looking up at Cas. His blue eyes were wide and bloodshot from all of the time spent upside down and his frown looked like a jacked up smile but Dean couldn't help but smile a little. Castiel's eyebrows furrowed at the sight. "Why are you smiling?"

Dean shrugged, green eyes leaving Cas' to trace over his form. "I missed you."

A bit of a flush covered Castiel's cheeks, wiggling again as Dean looked him over. "I.. I missed you as well.."

Dean girnned, locking his eyes back on Cas's. Cas smiled a little as well. He held one arm up to keep his shirt up but let the other drop in the hopes that Dean could reach. He reached his arm as high as he could and barely curled his fingertips around Cas', making both men smile a little. They stayed like that while they waited for the younger Winchester, holding each other's hands as best they could, and that's how he found them.

He hopped out of the rental car with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. "Hey Cas. How's it hangin?"

Cas frowned, letting go of Dean's hand to cross his arms over his chest. " I do not appreciate your attempt at humor but would appreciate you helping me down. Did you bring a ladder?"

Sam chuckled but nodded. "It's in the back. But Dean won't be able to reach so I'm gonna have to be the one that gets you down."

Castiel wiggled uncomfortably. "Is there no other choice?"

"Unless you wanna stay up there."

Dean sighed but looked up at him, reaching his hand up so they brushed together again. "It'll be ok. Sammy'll be gentle." He gave his brother a look. "Won't he?"

Sam rolled his eyes as he pulled the ladder out. "I'm not gonna hurt Cas."

He set the ladder up under Castiel, causing the two to have to stop holding hands for a moment until Dean could step on the back which gave him a couple extra inches in height. They took the opportunity to hold on better, Dean rubbing his thumb across Cas' fingers as Sam worked on getting him untangled. Every once in awhile Cas would wince and Dean would squeeze his hand, offering words of comfort and encouragement.

After half an hour everyone was safely back on the ground. As soon as he could Dean pulled Cas into a hug, burying his face in his soft black hair. His fingers were gentle but firm on his back, holding him close as he mumbled in his hair. "You gotta be more careful…"

Castiel's face flushed but he hugged back, curling his hands in the slightly taller man's shirt. "I'm sorry."

Sam saw all of this, obviously, and just rolled his eyes with a fond smile. Before the two even realized he was gone he was, leaving a note and a key to the hotel room on the hood of the Impala.

When the two did break their embrace, both were blushing. Once he realized his brother was gone however, Dean grinned and pulled Castiel closer, one arm around his waist and the other at the back of his neck. before the angel could say anything he was pulled into a soft kiss, Dean's large fingers lacing through his hair. Dean could feel the heat from Castiel's cheeks on his own, chuckling softly against his lips as they kissed.

After a minute they broke apart and Dean pressed his forehead to Castiel's with a smile. "Wanna come back to the hotel with me so I can warm you up?"

Castiel nodded a little, fingers curled in Dean's shirt. Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. "You ok?'

"I um… I still can't really feel my toes.. Or feet.."

"Need me ta carry ya?"

His cheeks went pink and he nodded, looping his arms around Dean's neck. Dean picked him up bridal style with practiced ease, holding him close as he headed to the Impala. That was when he found the note and key, nodding to them. "Hey babe, think you can grab those for me?"

Cas nodded, reaching down and grabbing them before Dean set him in the passenger's side of the Impala and walked around to the other side to get in. "What's tha note say?"

Castiel buckled himself up before opening the note.

"Dean. Here's a key to the hotel room. I'm gonna head out for a few hours to do some research and see if anyone else has seen anything weird. I'll call before I come back so please have all your clothes on before I get there, Sam." Dean and Castiel both blushed at the end, giving each other a quick look.

Dean squirmed a little in his seat as Cas ran his fingers over the note. "So… Back to the hotel?"

"What would we be doing when we got there?"

"Well uh. I was kinda thinkin we could just like. Cuddle and crap. Get some warmth back in you. I could feel how coldja are when I picked you up." Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road as he said all of this but couldn't help his his eyes flicked over to the angel at his side. Castiel smiled a little and nodded. "That sounds alright to me."

They drove in relative silence for the rest of the ride, nothing but the radio playing quietly in the background. At some point during the drive their hands found each other and intertwined. Dean ran his thumb along the back of Cas' hand, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad you're ok."

When he didn't get an answer he looked over to see the angel asleep, head leaning against the glass of the window. Dean grinned, squeezing his hand gently but letting him sleep.

By the time they got back to the hotel there was a soft string of snores falling from his lips that made made Dean consider whether he should even wake him up. Eventually he decided he should, thinking that if he was still tired he could sleep in the room.

Dean squeezed his hand and shook his shoulder. "Cas, wake up."

He didn't wake up, just turning on his side and pulling Dean's hand a little closer which just made him smile again. His free hand cupped his cheek, rubbing his slightly stubbly jaw softly with his thumb. "Babe, you gotta wake up. We're at tha hotel. You can sleep inside."

"Tired…"

Dean chuckled a little. "I know, but you'll get a crick in your neck in here. Let's just get inside and getcha on a bed and I can promise you can go back to sleep."

Cas mumbled and grumbled but opened his eyes slowly, only to see Dean's face smiling at him warmly. "C'mon huggy bear."

Cas glared at him for the nickname, making Dean chuckle. He sat up with a slight stretch as Dean shut off the car and got out, opening the door for Cas. The angel got out easily enough but leaned on Dean once he could, eyes drifting closed again.

After a minute the two were in the hotel room, Castiel almost asleep at Dean's side. Closing and locking the door first, Dean picked up Castiel and carried him to the bed, laying him down before trying to get him more comfortable. He took of his shoes and socks first, the trenchcoat following soon after. The tie and jacket also came off, set neatly on the bedside table.

Dean kicked his own shoes off before getting on the bed and pulling the covers up and around the two of them. Neither would admit it in the daylight, but these moments when it was just the two of them, when nothing bad was happening and it could just be them, those were the best. Cas curled up to Dean's chest and Dean's arms wrapped around the angel's waist, holding him protectively. Dean kissed the top of Castiel's head softly, and through he couldn't see it, he knew he was smiling. "Night Cas."

"Goodnight Dean." Cas gave a small yawn and closed his eyes, curling his fingers in Dean's shirt before falling asleep. Dean followed not long after, lulled by the sound of his lover's breathing.

Epilogue

Sam forgot to call before coming back, so he was scared to see what he'd be walking in on. He opened the door slowly before hearing a loud snore that could only be from his brother and a softer one he knew had to be the angel.

Sam smiled a little as the sight of the two, curled into each other and smiles on both their faces. He closed the door behind him softly, so as not to wake them. Even so, Dean had always been a light sleeper.

Almost as soon as the door snapped shut Dean popped his head up, eyes bleary as he looked over at Sam. Sam just grinned at him, an eyebrow quirked. "Comfy?"

Dean grumbled and flicked him off as Cas snuggled closer. "Just shut up and go away.. Gonna wake up Cas.."

Sam held his hands up in mock surrender with a chuckle, still grinning. "Alright. I'll be quiet. Promise."

Dean nodded and laid his head back down. He smiled sleepily at the angel in his arms, nuzzling his hair before falling back asleep.

Sam just rolled his eyes, grin fading to a fond smile. His brother was hopeless.

End.

 **Hey guys! This is your author speak, just letting you know that this is a newly edited copy of the exact same story I wrote, I promise. I've just reread this thing and cringed at my mistakes enough that I decided to finally fix it. So, my minions, enjoy the, hopefully, new and improved version of Angel in the Power Lines! - KRS**

 **PS. If I missed anything, don't be afraid to let me know! Constructive criticism is always accepted, but flames will be used to roast marshmallows and the souls of the damned. ^_^**


End file.
